Baby's On The Way
by LilMissEdgeFan
Summary: Adam/Jay. M/M M-preg...Jay has Adams baby.


**Baby's On The Way**

**Christian's POV**

**Let me think, Me and Adam. Getting Married and Having a Child. After all these years of Adam and I fooling around, Why did this never happen. I mean not that I regret getting pregnant. I Love Adam.! He has been my Best/Boyfriend for at least 20 years now. I mean when we were in high school. we never imagined this would be happening to us. I have no clue how this could have happend. I found out almost 5 months ago..I told Adam right after I found out. Now we are planning our wedding. Set for June 31st. 2012. **

**Our son is due October 12th. 2011. Adam and I have came up with a few different Edge Reso-Copeland, Denuvare James Reso-Copeland, Jason Christian Reso-Copeland..and So on. those are the names we have setled on so far. now we just have to pick one by the time our Little bundle of joy gets here. we already have everything sat up in the house for a new baby to come home.**

**My family hasnt been the biggest help either. They pretty much forgot who I was after I told them I was Pregnant and Getting married to the man of my dreams. Adam was the most perfect BoyFriend ever.! after the last few years. We really have became closer then ever before. If it wasnt for Adam, I dont know where I would be. I sure wouldnt be this Happy, where ever I would be. Im glad he has supported me through the good and the bad, the injures, and Sweat. Maybe If it hadnt been for Adam, Maybe I wouldnt even be a WWE Superstar.!**

**But as soon and this Baby comes. Adam and I will have a stronger relationship. People have known about us for years. We never have been picked on or made fun of. I just hope this baby looks just like Adam. Little currly blonde locks,Big green eyes just like his father. **

**"Jay, are you ready for our last apt. with the Doc.?" Adam reached around Jay's waist. **

**"Yes, Adam I hope the baby comes early to be honest. I just want to meet our son already" Jay got out of the car, wobbling up to the Hospital.**

**"Mr. Reso, I can see you have grown since your last visit, about 2 weeks ago" the nurse behind the counter called the Doc.**

**Adam shortly joined his Boyfriend rubbing his had over Jay's very poped out belly. He felt the baby kick. God did Adam love every min. of this. Even though Jay was a bit moody, but still all in all the normal Jay the adam has alwasys Known. Jay put his hand over Adam's. they rubbed Jay's grown belly together. Soon Dr. Brooks came to take them back to the back for their check up**

**"Dr. Brooks, Is there anyway you could possibly make me have this baby earlier. Adam and I have already talked about this. I feel that he is ready" Jay put his hand on his belly**

**"Well Mr. Reso, Thats what I was going to talk to you about, You seem to be full term now. So if you wanna pick a date or just have the baby as soon as possibly that is on too" The Doc. Put his hand on Jay's belly Checking out the baby**

**"I would like it to be today. If your not busy that is." Jay looked at Adam**

**"Sure Im not busy at all. would you like to noteify your friends and famliy before we go ahead.?" walked out telling his staff.**

**Adam and Jay made a quick run to the house to pick up some stuff they will need. They called all their friends and Adams Mom**

**Adam's POV **

**Finally, My son will be here. I've waited so long to finally meet him**

**~~o.o~~**

**Jay was sitting in the hospital bed waiting for the drugs to kick in. Adam was right there by his side.**

**"So what are we going to name him.?" Jay asked Adam with bright eyes**

**"Chance Galveston Reso-Copeland" Adam held his lovers hand as they both smiled**

**The drugs finally kicked in Jay was all numd and he could not feel a thing, all their friends have showed up by now. Jay and Adam were being lead to the OR. so they could meet their new son. Soon enought the doctors had Jay ready and they pulled out a bouncing baby Boy. Who had blonde locks and what you could make out to be green eyes. Adam was the first to hold their son Chance. Next was Jay. Both Adam and and Jay were crying. they could not believe how cute their son was.**

**~~o.o~~**

**Jay was laying in the bed holding his new-bore son who wasnt even 2 hours old yet and nearly every WWE superstar has seen him. Adam just looked at his two beautiful boys. Jay looked down at their sleeping little boy as Randy Orton walked in. Adam got up and walked over to randy. He basicly told him to get out without saying anything it seems like. Jay Held Chance close. So Randy took the hint and left without a fight. Adam walked over to Jay and Kissed him lightly on the forehead Jay was drifting off to sleep. Adam took the baby and Held him for what seemed like forever. But soon the came in. **

**", There is a women here saying shes your mother." He was pointing at Adams Mom who was standing there speach-Less.**

**"Mom.!" Adam said walking Chance over to see his grandmother**

**"Son, You have made me so pround.!" Judy said Taking Chance into her arms and Crying as she held her new grandson.**

**"Mom, Jay was really pooped so he just couldnt fight it anymore. He had to get so sleep." Adam offerd his mother a sit on the couch next to Jays bed.**


End file.
